Corn Maze Menace
by ericastwilight
Summary: Edward catches a tantalizing scent of blood in a corn maze, and he must have it. Halloween one shot.


**Corn Maze Menace**

* * *

**Edward**

I ran through the countryside of North Dakota, hoping to catch a whiff of a tasty morsel. Though I primarily thrived on the local wildlife, from time to time I indulged on something sweeter – humans.

Mmm, I could almost taste the elixir and tanginess of adrenaline-enriched blood. Yes, adrenaline enhanced the sweet bouquet of a human's crimson life force.

On occasion I'd feast on those that deserved a death sentence, like murderers and rapists. Over time, however, I'd developed a bitter aftertaste from feeding on the plague of the earth. Their thoughts alone were something I'd keep for an eternity.

I allowed myself this indulgence of "falling off the wagon" once a year. I didn't hunt for humans on my birthday, since it was hardly something to celebrate.

No, I hunted humans on All Hallow's Eve.

Last year, I had fed at a co-ed party where the hosts were participating a movie night, looking for the "Best Movie Scream." No one had heard poor Ben and Angela scream as I'd drained their bodies.

What? At least I allowed them to climax_. _Technically, when they'd screamed they'd still been in their orgasm-induced high.

Sex – I had no taste for such an act. The only thing that brought on carnal urges was that of my bloodlust. If a grouping of deer did nothing to satiate my thirst, then I strove to find more. I preferred mountain lion anyway – much more fierce.

From the millions of thoughts I'd heard throughout my existence, I knew sex could be something pleasurable, but I'd found no one I'd want to share it with. I'd encountered others of my kind but had never sought out companionship with them. I preferred my solitude; besides, their thoughts were usually annoying.

Others of my kind had asked me why I didn't just feed solely on humans. Though I never really divulged my reasons to anyone, I had asked myself that question often. The truth of the matter was, with my gift of mind reading, I felt just as monstrous as the self-deprecating, destructive and selfish humans I fed upon.

I didn't want to face an eternity as a monster. Despite my feelings, I still couldn't go one-hundred percent vegetarian. I had no doubt that I would always be a monster, but just not twenty-four-seven.

I stopped abruptly, coming to an almost screeching halt on the fauna of the ground. I heard three distinct screams pierce the night. I listened and realized that though the screams were from fear, they also seemed somewhat subdued. It was like they were actually expecting the fear. I ran toward the screams, the forest turning to cornfields, and came upon more voices. There were several and some screeches, and I realized that they were coming from a "haunted corn maze."

_Perfect._

If I searched among the locals who were paying to get scared, I'd be able to pick off a victim or two. No one would second-guess the screams. I brought in a fresh pull of air to help find a tantalizing mouthful. What I found was – perfection. It was everything and nothing.

It was everything in the way that it reminded me of my human days, where perfumed lilacs and jasmine graced my mother's garden. It was nothing, because I'd never come across a scent so invigorating and nothing would ever compare.

I stalked closer, ignoring a man dressed in a ridiculous werewolf costume. A _werewolf_ in North Dakota, the idea was laughable. I found a group of three young women, two of which were with their dates. The fifth wheel was a pretty little thing, not much older than I'd been before my change of eighteen.

The scent wafting from her lithe form called to me in ways that none had done. I needed to savor it, because I'd never come across it again. If I had known that it existed, I would've sought it out until I found her.

I took another pull of air, breathing in her essence, her unique bouquet. Venom coated my teeth and burned on my tongue, and it caused the urge for her blood to ignite, enflaming until it threatened to consume me.

The need was insatiable, and if these little maggots surrounding her didn't leave her presence, they'd all die. And I didn't give a fuck. Nothing would stand in my way of having her. Not these insignificant humans, and surely not the innocence that flowed in her blood.

I listened to the quiet whispers of her friends as they tried to figure out what was going to jump out at them next. Their slightly sluggish thoughts seemed to match their words, except their male counterparts were contemplating how much longer until they'd get some. I had to roll my eyes at the drunken and sexual direction their thoughts then took.

I was listening for the voice and thoughts of my next target when I realized I couldn't hear a single thing from her head. I listened for her voice, but I couldn't match it to one mind in the surrounding area.

I approached downwind, keeping her in my sights. Her friends called her "Bella" and asked if she was feeling all right.

Was she ill? I took another whiff of her scent and realized that there was nothing in her blood to indicate that she had fallen ill. However, there was something different about her. Something I had never encountered before.

"No, just bored," Bella said wistfully. "This is stupid."

"Come on, Bella," her friend Alice said. "Live a little."

"Face it, Alice," the statuesque blond started. "Little Bella needs to get laid." Bella rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue in defiance before storming off.

_Perfect. Come to me, my sweet._

I left Bella's friends behind and followed a good distance away from her, but she was always in my line of sight. She was fast approaching another male participate in the maze that had a chainsaw, who was getting ready to jump out. I had to lead her away.

I purposely snapped a dry piece of a corn stalk to drive her closer to me but further away from the man. She'd follow the sound, no doubt thinking she was heading the right way. I occasionally would snap a piece of corn stalk to drive her away from the groups of people. She never looked over her shoulder to question the path she was taking.

What a strange girl. She should've been frightened by now, since she hadn't seen anyone in over ten minutes.

"Took you long enough to find me," she whispered, and a smile crossed her face slowly. I looked around, trying to determine who the hell she was talking to, but there was no one in the vicinity. She couldn't possibly see me.

"I hope you like the chase," she said smugly over her shoulder, looking straight at where I'd hidden. Then she was gone.

Fuck.

She smelled human, though much sweeter. I could taste the sweat from her body mingling with the air. Her heartbeat was faster than a human's was, her core body temperature was higher, and she had incredible speed.

I followed her trail down the path I had originally come from, along a tree line. For a few seconds, I thought I lost her, the trail suddenly stopped but she wasn't there. I heard the beat of her heart, and knew she was nearby.

"You know for a vampire, you sure run slowly," she teased from high in a tree.

I scowled up at her, and I leapt up and found purchase in the rough bark of the spruce with the tips of my fingers. "It's not nice to tease," I hissed, meeting her gaze, struck by the color of her eyes.

She cocked an eyebrow, climbing farther out on the limb, away from me. "It's not nice to play with your food."

I grinned, because she knew exactly what I was. "What are you?" I asked, climbing on the branch above her. I hung upside down, causing her to laugh hysterically.

"Well, I know what you are," she said, still laughing. She reminded me of childlike innocence, yet daring in her words and nonchalant composure. "Hanging upside down makes you look like the stereotypical vampire."

"I'm not going to hide what I am," I said softly. "But quit avoiding the question." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

She smirked and shrugged before leaping off the branch. She landed gracefully on her feet almost hundred feet below. "I'm half vampire and half human."

"That's not possible," I spat angrily, landing and grabbing her by the shoulders. She was playing games with me, and I was in no mood to play _her_ games. However, I had to admit, chasing her around as if real prey would be rather enjoyable.

"Human mother, vampire father," she said with a tiny smile, shrugging from grip easily. "I killed my mother when I tore from her womb." She held little remorse in her words and tone, but there was something in her eyes had alerted me of sadness and pain.

"I still don't see how that's possible," I said, stalking toward her, pinning her against a tree. I gave in to my compulsion to take another deep breath and it nearly sent me to my knees with the maddening scent of her blood.

"My father – Aro," she said slowly, for effect I was sure. She smiled brightly when comprehension came over my facial features. Her father was one of the leaders that policed our kind.

He had broken one of the cardinal rules. After a vampire doctor was experimenting on humans and our kind, about eight hundred years before, the rule was added to the short list. The loss of life had been immense.

"He figured it out by accident, and I have one brother and six sisters. I'm the seventh daughter and the youngest."

She was holding something back from her explanation, something vital.

"Are you venomous?" I asked curiously. She shook her head no.

"Venom doesn't affect me, either," she said in a breathy whisper. I pressed her up against a tree roughly, causing her to moan deeply.

I knew that she was here for a reason, and I did not forget that she'd seemed to be expecting me. She had many more secrets and agendas to divulge, but now was not the time.

There were more important things.

I leaned down and skimmed my nose along her delicate neck. The pulsing blood under her skin grew steadily faster with every breath she took. It was enchanting and mesmerizing. Being this close to her, hearing her words and feeling the warmth that radiated from her were doing things to me.

Things I'd never felt before.

I wanted inside her.

I wanted to claim her.

I wanted her blood and her body.

She was perfect; I could drink from her anytime I wanted and satisfy the human urges with one person.

"How old are you?" I asked. I needed to know if this was something that would last for just the blink of an eye or a lifetime.

She smiled and whispered, "One hundred and twenty-three."

"Hmm, you don't look a day over eighteen." I kissed and licked the length of her neck, feeling her pulse on my tongue. Her skin tasted exquisite. I wanted to taste more.

"You're mine now," I growled as I bunched up the hem of her blue cotton dress at her waist.

"I know," she mumbled, closing her eyes. "I've always known." Her hands gripped my hair roughly, pressing my mouth closer to her pulse.

"Has anyone else claimed you?" I asked, already feeling a possessive and aggressive claim on her mind, blood and body.

"No," she panted. "I almost killed a human boy before we could go any further." Well, he'd have to be found and destroyed, because she was mine. No one would have a memory of her touch, but me.

I growled and found a barrier between my skin and hers. I ripped her panties off. "Mine." I threw the offensive fabric aside. I groped her one of her breasts and nipped at the other over the material of her dress. "Mine." I tore the dress down the center before taking a petal pink nipple in my mouth. She moaned deeply, her fingers seeking refuge in my hair, scratching slightly. I groaned, and my chest rumbled with want and need.

There was hunger. Two distinct hungers fought for dominance. Sensing my hesitation, Bella pulled my face up to look into my eyes.

"You won't hurt me," she said breathlessly. She bit her lower lip, causing drops of blood stain her lovely skin. I hissed and ground my erection against her soft, warm body. I growled deeply and wrapped my lips over her dripping bottom one.

Bella hitched one of her long legs over my hip and with a little jump, she had them wrapped around my waist. Her hands tore at my shirt, buttons shooting around in every direction. My jeans quickly followed, torn from my body before her nails dig into my granite skin. The combination of pain and pleasure, and the taste of her blood were mind-blowing.

I shuddered as I took more drops of her blood down my throat, and the warmth of it was a few degrees higher than a human or animal. It was infinitely more pleasant than anything I'd ever had before.

I wanted more.

One of Bella's hands snaked between our bodies and brushed up against my cock. I groaned and thrust into her exploring fingers. She moaned and shifted just enough to allow her thumb to brush the tip of my cock. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head from the pleasure.

We both moaned when her mouth opened for me. Fire and ice coming together inside, the slide of her tongue had me tightening my hold. I would never give this up. I bit into Bella's tongue slightly, and mine sought out the precious liquid that mingled with the exquisite taste of her mouth. An unfamiliar heat started in the pit of my abdomen as she continued with her ministrations.

I groaned deeply, relishing the feeling of her warm hand on my cock and her blood on my tongue. Bella whimpered when I pressed my arousal against her lower body. I growled and took both of her hands in one of mine, smashing them over her head.

Splinters and chunks of the spruce flew around us as I positioned her hands. I dug my fingers into the bark to ensure she couldn't move. Bella moaned and bucked her hips against me impatiently. Her dark but warm eyes locked with my gaze.

I pressed my chest against her to keep her up, and my free hand finished tearing the dress from her body. I stood back a bit, her feet settling on the soft ground as she waited for my assessment.

Bella was a goddess in her own right. She had the best of both worlds. The ethereal beauty of vampires, the strength, speed and even her scent would call to anyone.

But her human half was what made her perfect. She had colored eyes, human eyes. They were such a deep brown but there were tiny flecks of mahogany. Her skin had a warm glow as it flowed over her curves. She was warm, and she carried blood that would quench any vampires thirst for eternity – and she was mine.

"Yours," she whispered as if she heard me. My free hand caressed her cheek and slid down her neck to cup her breast. The tip of my finger circled her nipple, delicately flicking it. She let out a small whimper before closing her eyes, losing herself to my touch. Another scent called to me, and the epicenter of it was in between her thighs. I groaned when I realized it was her arousal; it was almost as sweet as her blood.

I continued to circle her nipple, causing it to harden and pebble beneath my icy touch. My fingertip continued from her nipple to the center of her chest before moving further down. I let my nail lightly graze her navel before I continued with my exploration. I brushed the exploring finger over her clit, causing her to buck again.

"Edward," she mumbled as I slid a finger inside her. I found that she was warm and wet for me. That excited me beyond words, but not enough to forget what she had just said.

She knew my name. I cocked an eyebrow at her in question.

"I'll tell you everything later," she said pleadingly. I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers firmly.

"Yes, you will," I hissed and nipped at her bottom lip again. I couldn't stand it any longer; I needed her now. I freed her hands, lifted her up by her ass, and wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms around my neck.

"This is going to hurt," I said, pressing my cock against her thigh.

"Every day," she said. I looked at her, confused again. "Fuck. I heal naturally."

I growled and bit her lip harder. "So you could be fucking lying that you've been with no one else," I said.

She shook her head, bucking her hips and whimpering. "I didn't."

"You." I circled my hips against her stomach. "Are." I lifted her slightly and positioned my cock at her entrance. "Mine." I thrust deep inside her, causing her to scream.

I groaned as I felt Bella clench and quiver around me. I stilled, allowing myself the time to acclimate to her warmth and the tightness I felt inside her. I looked at Bella, and her eyes were closed tight as a few tears escaped.

Fuck, I felt remorse and guilt. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she gasped as she warmed around me slightly. It took everything inside me not to move. Despite my initial reaction to her, my inclination to make her mine, I would never force her. If I hurt her now, she'd never allow me to have her again. That wasn't a fucking option I could live with.

"Ready?" I asked, taking in a deep, shuddering breath.

She nodded and moved her hips slightly. I groaned and dropped my forehead against her shoulder. She felt so fucking good. I moved slightly, causing her to whimper, but it turned to a moan when I entered her again.

I kept my pace slow, testing my endurance. I was afraid that this would end prematurely, being my first experience. I delved deeper and harder after a several tentative strokes. Bella moaned and started to meet my thrusts with a push of her hips.

She took my face in her hands and brought my lips to hers. She kissed me slowly and softly before she bit her lip again. I growled, thrusting with longer strokes as the blood dripped from her lip. My tongue licked, tasting and savoring, before I sealed my mouth over her bottom lip. The cut sealed itself with the help of my venom. I wanted and I needed more.

Bella must have sensed my need, because she pressed my lips against her neck. "I'm close, Edward."

I felt her body starting to clench around my cock as she began to tremble in my arms. I bit into her neck, the skin breaking with just a gentle nip of my sharp teeth. Bella screamed as my lips and tongue sought out the crimson liquid from her body.

I groaned and trembled as the mouthful of her blood quenched the flame within me, but igniting another. The delicious blood only fed my lust for her body as I buried my cock deep; after several strong thrusts, I exploded powerfully inside her.

Bella pushed against me until I sealed the bite at her neck. "Did I take too much?"

She shook her head as her body temperature started to rise. "I'm already starting to heal," she said breathlessly.

"That was –" I started, but there were no words.

"I know," she whispered. "You won't be able to take more blood from me for a little while." I glared at her. "I'm feeling a little dizzy."

I nodded, because in all fairness, she had given me her body and blood. The least I could do was to make sure she was properly cared for. I settled her down onto her feet. She hissed, arching her back from the tree. She turned around, and her entire back was covered in scratches, most already starting to heal.

I shrugged my shoulders, she hadn't complained while I was fucking her against the tree. I wasn't about to feel sorry about doing it. She gave me a small smile and turned so back toward me, placing her hands against the tree.

"At least speed up the healing process, why waste the blood," she said sweetly as she watched me from over her shoulder. I grinned and slid her hair over her shoulder. With slow, tentative strokes of my venom-coated tongue, I sealed all her wounds. I was already hard for her.

I knew she'd be sore, so I turned from the temptation and started to pick up our clothing. They were quite literally rags. How the hell were we supposed to get into town naked?

"I don't know about you, Edward," Bella said, turning to face me. She placed her hands on my chest and pushed me backward. I glared at her, growling under my breath. "But I'm not ready to go just yet." She pushed me much harder this time, until I was up against another tree.

Bella looked at me mischievously and dropped to her knees. Oh fuck.

~oOo~

About five hours and several upturned trees later, I sat in a hotel room bed, turning on the news, waiting for Bella to come out of the shower.

She hadn't wanted me to join her, because apparently she did get sore and would be at least an hour for her to heal properly. Figured, but at least she was durable. That was determined when she managed to topple a maple tree when I chased her through the forest. That was fun.

Thankfully, she had agreed to travel with me as my companion. If she had denied me, I would've followed her to the ends of the Earth if I had to. I was hers as much as she was mine. We were irrevocably bound together. However, I knew there was more to learn from her.

I flipped through several channels before I realized that all the local channels were showing the same thing. It was a news broadcast about a serial killer in the area plucking his victims from local corn mazes. The killer had been deemed The Corn Maze Menace, and he had already killed seven victims.

Bella stood at the bathroom doorway smirking, completely naked. She was a really big fucking distraction. I looked at her, slightly confused as her eyes stayed focused on the news broadcast. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes, in her smile.

"Bella," I said, looking at her and then back at the screen. That was her?

She turned to look at me and shrugged. "What?"she said sweetly and a bit her lip innocently. "I was hungry."

* * *

**AN: Betaed by lisa89. Happy Halloween.**


End file.
